This Is Wrong
by xxxPerfectFirexxx
Summary: WARNING: Spoiler Alert for Call the Midwife, Series 2, Episode 5 This story is about how the relationship between Sister Bernadette and Dr Turner develops, please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Call the Midwife**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Holly Smith," Nurse Lee shouted above the loud shrieking of the children. A heavily pregnant woman smiled at Nurse Lee and proceeded to stand up and walk towards her, all the time pressing a hand against her back to try and stabilise herself. "Now how are we today?"

"I'll be much better, once this little rascal is out,"

Sister Bernadette watched the children lovingly as they played with the young childhood toys supplied by the clinic waiting area, as her eyes drifted over the crowd of pregnant women and children; she caught Dr Turner watching her. Immediately thinking she had been caught daydreaming on the job, blushed a light pink colour and turned round to where the sterilisation of equipment took place, and decided to busy herself. She wondered how long the doctor had been staring at her, wondering if he felt the same or if she was just being stupid. _Most likely_, she thought to herself, _I'm just being stupid. I'm a nun for goodness sake. I'm a nun and falling in love with a man_.

Dr Turner, meanwhile, was scared he had embarrassed the nun, however he was more worried about making her feel uncomfortable. But that's not all he was worried about. His main worry was that he was falling for her. He couldn't possibly fall for her, she was nun! Her life was devoted to God and the church and helping people. Yet he was, would he even dare to say love?

After that small interaction of eye contact, Sister Bernadette never tried to even look up, although the amount of times the doctor tried to make eye contact with Sister Bernadette; he found she was looking down, smiling at the children or talking with the patients.

By the time the parish was all clear and everyone had gone home, as luck would have it, there were two people left: Sister Bernadette and Dr Turner. When Dr Turner looked up from his clipboard, he saw that Sister Bernadette had returned to the kitchen area and had her back to him.

"Sister, shouldn't you be going back to Nonnatus House now?" Dr Turner asked suddenly appearing in the kitchen.

"I've just got to finish off here and then I'll be going," Sister Bernadette quickly looked up and then looked back down again, turning back to the sink.

"Is anything the matter Sister?" the Doctor asked while slowly walking towards the small, gracious woman who stood before him.

"Nothing Doctor, I'm perfectly well, thank you for asking though." The Sister had now turned the top half of her body to face the doctor.

"You look beautiful," The Doctor could not hold it in anymore.

"On the contrary, doctor, I think my current presentation lacks . . . beauty,"

"Nonsense, you look beautiful," The doctor was now stood in front of the Sister, and he had to admit, she never looked lovelier than when the sun, which was gleaming through the window, was shining on her face.

On pure impulse, Dr Turner placed his right hand on the side of the Sisters face and caressed her cheek, a small gasp escaped Sister Bernadette's mouth as her eyes closed behind her glasses causing the Doctor to smile to himself.

Using both his hands on the Sisters face, he brought the Sisters lips to capture his own. It was a slow kiss, as the Doctor knew he was treading on very soft ground, he also realised that this was probably the nun's first kiss. He was very slow and careful, even though fireworks were going off inside of him. Little did he know, exactly the same thing was happening inside the Sister. This was her first kiss and it was beautiful in every way possible. It was slow and amazing, the nun also realised this and she was so grateful for his care and consideration; it just made her love him even more.

When they both pulled away the doctors hands were still on Sister Bernadette's face, the Doctor could feel and hear the Sisters loud heartbeat, and he smiled.

Sister Bernadette's face broke out into a smile, however it was suddenly covered with worry, at that moment they both realised what they had just done.

"I-I-I have to go," the Sister spluttered out, while hanging up her apron.

"Sister-"

"I'm sorry, forget that happened, please," Not allowing Dr Turner to reply, Sister Bernadette ran out of the parish hall, onto her bike and rode back to Nonnatus House faster than she ever had before.

Although, she couldn't help but smile when she thought about how the Doctor's lips felt against hers, how they melted together and how it was utterly perfect.


End file.
